iHope He Knows!
by msbubble5
Summary: Sam loves Freddie, but she doesn't know if he knows. Sam's POV!
1. The Kiss

"Hey…"

I turned around, trying to contain the butterflies in my stomach. I looked Freddie right in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes…

"I hate you." He said it with a grin, so I knew he didn't mean it. "I hate you" is pretty much a phrase that I say to him every day. I'm kind of sorry that I started saying that ever, because he doesn't know how I really feel.

"I hate you, too." In my mind I secretly replaced the "hate" with a "love".

I saw him watch me walk away, but I hope he didn't see too far past the fire escape, because when I got down the hall, I looked in the sky and whispered "Thank you SO much!"

When I got back to the studio, iCarly was over. No meatball war. I guess we will do that next time.

"Hey Sam, what are you happy about?"

Oh crap. I didn't know I was still smiling.

"Oh nothing…" I licked my lips, hoping Carly couldn't see past my lie.

"Please tell me you apologized to Freddie." Carly looked at me like I tried to kill him or something. Yes, I know, I beat him up and tease him, and pull pranks on him, but it's all in good fun!

"Yes, I apologized… he took the apology better than I expected." Oh my gosh, wasn't that the truth.

"Good. Let's clean up. We need to figure out something to do with these meatballs."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "I think I can take care of that…"


	2. The Hospital

I hate having to hide this stuff.

It takes all of my strength not to kiss him at school. Or on iCarly. Or even on "Wake Up Spencer". I don't have the slightest clue how I stop myself.

I don't even know why he is still friends with me. There's gotta be something there, right? Oh well. I guess not.

"Sam, you're late again!" Carly looked at me like she was fed up with me being late like this. Little does she know why.

"Sorry. What are we doing today? Oh, the Fredward is back." As if I didn't know that. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at caller I.D. The hospital again. I listened to the call, its message haunting my mind.

"Ms. Puckett, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mom is in critical condition. We need you to come to the hospital immediately."

I started walking toward the front door, ready to go to that horrible place, when Freddie grabbed my arm.

"Hospital?"

I nodded. I'm sort of happy I told him, because who else could cover for me other than Benson?

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. How bad?"

"Critical condition."

"Oh."

"Thank you so much. Well, I gotta get going. Remember, don't tell Carly. See ya later." I surprised myself by giving him a quick hug, said goodbye and ran out the door. I heard Carly yelling after me, and I heard Freddie say something. I just hoped he didn't tell Carly about any of this. Every time she gets in on me or Freddie's problems, she tries to fix them herself. It's not any fair because we hardly get to do anything ourselves anymore. Freddie knows this, so I doubt he would tell anything to Carly.

I was right outside the hospital in 10 minutes. I walked in, holding my breath from that terrible "hospital" smell of the gross cafeteria food that even I probably wouldn't eat and the smell of medicine that seems to make sick people sicker. I got my visitors pass and walked into my mom's hospital room filled with machines and medicine bottles.

I hate the hospital.


	3. The Emails

The day afterward, Freddie told me what happened when I left. He said that Carly tried to run after me and he told her to lay off because I wasn't going to take a nap, that I had work to do. She asked him what did I have to do and he left.

My mom is fine now, if you wanna know. She had gotten run over by a truck.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even eat much of my supper. I was up all night listening to my radio and playing on the computer. I was checking my email every five minutes for an email from FreddieB24. At 8pm, I finally got one.

To: Samluvsham416

From: FreddieB24

Subject: Hey

Hey Sam, are you okay? You missed rehearsal today. I wouldn't care, but recently you've been acting funny. It's like you're acting… I don't know how to put it… Floaty? Like you've been off in your own little world. Oh well, reply back as soon as possible

Freddie.

Floaty? I am NOT acting floaty! I typed back the second I finished reading the message.

To: FreddieB24

From: Samluvsham416

Subject: Re: Hey

I am fine, thank you very much Benson. I missed rehearsal because I was taking care of my mom. I AM NOT FLOATY!

Sam

The thing is, I don't know if I'm floaty or not. I am definitely "off in my own little world" like Benson said (typed?), but is that what floaty is? I don't know, but I can't get Benson out of my head. I'm gonna see how it goes, because I think I'm on the crazy side right now.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

An email AGAIN? Okay, here goes… from Fredweird again?

To: Samluvsham416

From: FreddieB24

Subject: Re: Re: Hey

Whatever you say, Puckett. I seriously think you are acting weird though. Meet me before 1st period at my locker. I wanna talk to you because I'm pretty sure what's going on. I've gotten good at interpreting girl's emotions from being around you and Carly all the time. Come alone. Do NOT bring Carly. I will bring you bacon if you come.

Freddie.

My heart started thumping in my chest. "_How would HE know?" _ I asked myself. If he knows, I hope he doesn't figure out who it regards…

To: FreddieB24

From: Samluvsham416

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey

Benson, guess what? It's a deal. You don't even need to bring the bacon. This should be interesting…

-Sam

Wow… I denied bacon for the first time ever! It definitely should be interesting!


End file.
